Fight me!
by MrsTanaka
Summary: (Tumblr Request) (Iwaizumi x Reader) Oikawa; your older brother, grows suspicious that your going out on a date with someone and decides to drag Iwaizumi and spend the day following you around. Fortunately, he doesn't find you on a date with anyone, but what the hell are you doing hanging out with Ushikawa! And why the hell is Iwaizumi so mad!


"I can't believe you talked me into doing this…" Iwaizumi muttered under his breath as he tugged at the hood of his dark blue green jacket.

"Sorry Iwa-cha, but I promise it's just this one time. She was dressing up super nice today and she knows that I forbid her from dating," Oikawa replied as he shoved his gloved hands into the pockets of his white hoodie. The hood was also up over his head much like Iwaizumi's own was.

"You know if she catches you she's going to be pissed," Iwaizumi said as he looked ahead to your figure. The two of them were currently tailing after you without you knowing, but Iwaizumi was barely here of his own accord.

"It'll be fine; after all, she can't stay mad at her pretty older brother forever," Oikawa stated before flashing his friend a carefree smile.

"Whatever…" Iwaizumi said before giving a small sigh. He continued moving forward about to pass Oikawa when the male suddenly grabbed his forearm. The dark haired male looked toward his friend in a bit of confusion just in time to see Oikawa raise a hand and point toward his younger sister whom had suddenly stopped to chat with…

"Is that the freak duo from Karasuno?" Iwaizumi asked while raising a brow as you wrapped the two boys up into a hug. He didn't know that you knew the two of them that well.

"Yeah, it is, what the hell is she doing with them though? How does she even know them?" Oikawa asked as he kept his intent stare on the three of them. "I swear if she's dating Tobio I'll never let her out of the house again," Oikawa continued speaking ignoring the way Iwaizumi just sighed before running a hand down his face. This was absolutely ridiculous. You were seventeen, only a year younger than the two of them, and as far as he was Iwaizumi was concerned you were plenty old enough to go out on dates without your older brother tailing after you.

"Look, she's moving on, they probably just bumped into each other by accident," Iwaizumi spoke, but the attractive setter beside him was still fuming.

"I can't believe Tobio and that Shrimp put their hands on her like that…I'll get them for this," Oikawa said continuing on as if he hadn't even heard his best friend speak.

Iwaizumi couldn't help wondering what the hell his friend was going on about…. _"put their hands on you like that"_ …was he insane all you did was hug them and you were the one who initiated the hug too. The dark haired spiker had a feeling that the next few hours were going to be rather long; none the less though, he continued following his friend.

The next time you came to a stop it was in front of a athletic store that both the boys knew rather well-being frequent guests themselves. They watched as you looked over the store for a moment before walking inside.

"Should we follow her in?" Iwaizumi asked and watched as Oikawa shook his head. Of course, that didn't mean that Oikawa didn't basically press himself into the glass to peer at you inside the store. He was grateful the place wasn't too big since he could see you perfectly as you laughed with…Kyoutani. Oikawa could feel himself seething as the blond haired male gave something of a blush before looking around the store suspiciously. This motion also caught Iwaizumi's attention. Why was the boy blushing so hard? And why was he looking around as if suspicious of everything around them? The peeping duo watched for a moment as Kyoutani raised a hand and gently pressed it on top of your head before ruffling your hair. You laughed at his antics before retaliating by pinching the bridge of his nose. Iwaizumi noticeably calmed down; however, the setter beside him was still seething.

"What the hell was that? Is she dating Kyoutani? Since when did those two have that kind of relationship?" Oikawa muttered under his breath as he watched the two of you approach the counter with a few items. Iwaizumi didn't have the heart to tell him that what just happened was something that you and Kyoutani did pretty often. Who would have thought that the mad dog of the school and Oikawa's beautiful sister were actually the best of friends in secret?

Iwaizumi was pretty sure he was the only one who knew since you had told him several times about the friendship you two shared. Of course, he had never actually witnessed the two of you together.

He was pulled from his thoughts though when Oikawa suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him off into a small little alley between the athletic store and the store beside it. He watched as Oikawa poked his head from behind the wall the older male still seething about the fact that you were so close to Kyoutani. Sure, he didn't hate the boy, but he couldn't stand the blatant disrespect the underclassmen constantly showed him. The two of you soon parted ways in front of the store and Iwaizumi and Oikawa were left wondering why the two of you had met up to begin with.

You continued on your way browsing the stores of the outdoor mall for a while until a sudden ring on your phone stopped your fun. You quickly answered it and the boys watched as a smile lit up on your face. Oikawa wished he could get a bit closer to you to hear the conversation, but he couldn't risk being caught by you either. Once you hung up your phone you quickly continued on your way the two boys realizing that you were heading in the direction of the movie theater.

Oikawa took a breath. It was time. This had to be the 'date' you had gotten yourself so dressed up for. Of course, he paused when his gaze suddenly zoned in on Ushikawa standing with the rest of his team with his usual stoic face set in place. Oikawa blinked one. Iwaizumi mimicked his actions. Then the two boys blinked twice as they mentally questioned why the Shiratorizawa main players for the Volleyball team were here.

Was this all just some terrible coincidence? Or were you perhaps…

"Toshi-kun!" you cried out above the crowd loud enough for even the two boys stalking behind you to hear. You ran up toward the taller male before jumping into his arms giggling as he quickly placed his arms across your backside to keep you up in the air against his form.

You quickly greeted the rest of the team between giggles as the taller male set you down onto your feet. You were hardly aware of the two boys who were now glaring daggers at you and the rest of the Shiratorizawa team.

How the hell did you know all of them?! Better yet, who the hell was _Toshi-kun_?! Were you seriously on such good terms with that man that you were allowed to address him in such a manner?! The two boys watched as Ushijima handed you a ticket that they assumed was for whatever movie you were going to see with them, but there was just no way in hell they were going to let you go. Oikawa was the first person to move forward.

Ushijima raised a brow when he saw the attractive setter and powerful ace of Seijo appear behind you; of course, you hadn't realized the two boys behind you.

"Toshi-kun? What's up with that confused look?" you asked tipping your head to one side in a bit of confusion as you watched the man raise a hand and point behind you.

You heard him before you actually had the chance to turn around and see him.

"Yeah, _Toshi-kun_ , you seem rather confused. Surprised to see me here?" Oikawa spoke up. The blood in your body immediately froze when you spotted the two boys staring angrily at the ace played for Shiratorizawa. The taller male only sighed before turning his gaze back toward you.

"We'll meet you inside," he spoke up simply before turning to leave with the rest of the team.

"Yeah right, she's not going anywhere with you!" Oikawa shouted after his retreating figure, but the brown haired male simply ignored the man.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" you exclaimed to the both of them and watched as Oikawa turned his angered stare on you. You waited for him to blow up, but surprisingly he wasn't the one to speak first.

"Us? What about you?! Since when were you so friendly with Ushijima-san!? Why the hell were you throwing yourself at him like that?!" Iwaizumi spoke up with more than just a bit of anger locked on his face; actually, you were pretty sure it was closer to rage, but you weren't backing down either.

"It was just a hug! I hug Akira-kun the same way every time I see him and you don't say anything about that!" you shouted back before taking a step forward into his personal space. Oikawa could only blink in surprise as the two of you went at it in front of him. What the hell was going on? You two never fought like this. You two barely even spoke to each other.

"That's totally different! Akira is a friend of mine and member of the Volleyball team, but you _know_ that I don't get along with Ushijima-san so why would you go behind my back and hang out with him like that?!" his response was quick and had you averting your gaze for a mere second before turning it back on him once more. Neither of you realized the way people were now staring at the two of you.

"Uh…guys…shouldn't we-," Oikawa began speaking, but he quickly shut up when the two of you turned your angered stares onto him.

"Shut up Tooru!" they both shouted in almost perfect unison before quickly turning to glare at each other once more.

"And if I had told you I was hanging out with Toshi-kun!? What would you have done?!" you shouted once more toward the dark haired ace.

"I would have told you to stop hanging out with him!" he quickly replied the anger in his voice never once dying out.

"See! I don't want that! Toshi-kun is a great guy and he's my best friend!" you replied as your hand balled up into two small fists at your side.

"I thought Kyoutani was your best friend! And if _Toshi-kun_ is so great then why would you choose to date me in the first place!?" Iwaizumi questioned; his face now crossed between anger and hurt.

Oikawa's eyes went wide…since when was Kyoutani one of your best friends and when did you start dating Iwaizumi?!

"Wait? You two are-," Oikawa spoke up anger now lacing his voice as well, but he quickly swallowed that rage when the two of you once more glared at him like a pair of oni ready to kill and devour him.

"I said shut up Tooru!" you both shouted at him again and Oikawa was finally beginning to realize that he wasn't going to be able to get a word in on this.

"Kyou-kun, Toshi-kun, they're both my best friends! And I chose to date you because you're the one I love! If I wanted Toshi-kun I would have started dating him a long time ago!" you shouted back while trying to keep the hurt from appearing on your face, but you were sure you were doing a crappy job at that. You sucked in your lower lip in an attempt to keep yourself from crying.

Iwaizumi froze up at your words. You both had only started dating about two months ago and this was the first time you had told him that you loved him. This was also the first time the two of you had fought and the first time he had ever seen you on the verge of tears like this. Shit, he wanted to back down now, but he still had one more thing to ask before he felt this could be settled for him.

"How long have you and Ushijima-san been friends?" he asked in a quiet tone that almost caught you off guard.

"Since my first year in middle school. I met him at one of Tooru's games, but at that point Tooru already hated him and I didn't have the heart to tell him that the boy he hated was my friend," you muttered under your breath before locking your eyes onto the ground now. The anger and rage was slowly beginning to fade away.

Shit…that meant the two of you had been close for almost five years and that was long before he saw you as anything more than Oikawa's little sister. Shit…why did he feel like he had just lost to Ushijima?

"I love you too," he muttered quietly under his breath as his face quickly heated up in embarrassment at his sudden confession.

Your eyes widened in surprise at his words before a bright smile quickly replaced it. You slowly took another step forward and pressed yourself against him as your arms wove around his waist.

"Hajime, that's probably the sexiest thing you've ever said," you spoke up in something of a whisper while the smile on your face widened slightly at the sight of Iwaizumi's blush reaching his ears.

"Sh-Shut up…Trashykawa's still here…" Iwaizumi responded while turning his blushing and embarrassed expression away from both you and Oikawa.

Once more your eyes went wide with surprise and you slowly turned to look at your older brother. You had completely forgotten that he was there.

"Oh shit….you're right…" were the only words that your brain seemed to be able to form into a coherent sentence. You waited for him to say something, but the blank expression on his face told you that he was still too shocked to say anything after everything that he had just heard and witnessed.

"Hajime…I think we broke him"


End file.
